Automated test equipment systems may be used to test various electronic components, which are often referred to as devices under test. Such systems may automate the testing of such components, wherein a component may be subjected to a battery of different tests in some form of logical fashion. Additionally, such systems may provide further levels of automation, wherein the components being tested are automatically swapped out (upon completion of a testing procedure) and replaced with a component that is yet to be tested. Unfortunately, such automated test equipment systems are often rigid in nature and proprietary in their design, resulting in systems that are not easily adaptable/scalable.